Worldwide Wizards!
by KawaiiNekoNyaaaaaDesu
Summary: England requests help from the former Axis Powers and Allied Forces in the wizarding world, but it is easier said than done. Once at Hogwarts, will these 'students' be able to keep their secret? set in the 4th year. might add some pairings if I feel like it. R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**hey, I finally got this written! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

England glanced down at the Daily Prophet in dismay. Just what are these ministry idiots writing?! He'd had a bad feeling just a few days ago, like something wasn't quite right, so he'd asked his muggle boss about it. When nothing there had been out of place, he checked the Wizarding World. Though nobody could tell him for sure, the nation could tell that there was an evil growing, getting ready to come into power. Then, the thought clicked into mind. "_Voldemort"_. Though he'd been proclaimed dead, the Dark Lord was definitely alive, just regaining power. So, England decided to do something about it.

This brings us to the current situation: A meeting. The nation had contacted the former Axis Powers and Allied Forces, scheduling the current meeting.

"Hey, Britain! What's up?" A certain American burst through the door, ever-present burger in hand. Directly after him followed Canada, unnoticed as always. The room was disrupted with another voice, this one coming from behind the now closed door.

"Italy! Don't bring pasta to meetings, you'll get it everywhere." Germany scolded.

"Ve~, I'm sorry Mr. Germany. You made Japan and I train until we had to go here so I didn't get any breakfast!" An Italian voice explained.

"You shouldn't eat pasta for breakfast anyways, Ita- chan." The door opened at the voice to show the former Axis Powers, Italy holding what looked like a small bowl filled with pasta. Japan went directly to his seat, probably to sense to mood and refrain from speaking unless the situation was dire. Italy excitedly went over to his seat, placing the pasta on the table before sitting down, Germany warily following the bubbly Italian to his designated chair next to him.

America had started somewhat of a conversation with Canada, if you could call it such. America was doing all of the talking, whilst his twin sat there and nodded absentmindedly, used to his brother's rants.

The next to arrive was France, walking in and sitting directly next to England, which made said nation extremely unhappy.

"Bonjour, Angleterre." He said to the Brit, who simply glared at him, not wanting to spark any arguments.

"Hello, Frog." He replied, looking away absently.

The last two to arrive were Russia and China, the latter running in hugging his panda, scared, with a smiling Russia following close behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, aru." The Chinese man bowed respectfully before sitting as far away from Russia as he was allowed (which wasn't much, because he was designated to sit right next to him).

"Alright, then, now that everyone is here, let's get started, shall we?" England stood, striding up to the front of the room, which held a pedestal. The Englishman stood behind it. Surprisingly, everyone had their attention turned toward him, actually listening for once. "This is a very serious issue, may I remind you."

"Yeah, okay, why'd you call us here so early in the morning?" America asked with a question look.

"I was about to get to that, America." England snapped at the blonde, who shrugged and fell silent once again. "Okay, for starters, who in here has even heard of the Wizarding World?"

Slowly, France raised his hand, then Canada (who had grown up with France).

"Okay, two out of nine, not including myself." England muttered, then, louder, stated. "Well, this might take some time to explain. There are places in some parts of the world that hold wizards, and are governed by a wizarding ministry. This place is known as the Wizarding World. Since the Ministry of Magic is in Great Britain, most wizards are British." He explained.

"Wait, so you mean that there are magic people on Earth?" America asked.

"Yes. So, anyways, there is this evil man named Voldemort, who kills wizards and innocent muggles, non-magic people, alike. Fourteen years ago, though, he tried to kill a young baby, Harry Potter, and the spell rebounded, killing him. Up until recently, that has been what the Ministry has thought, but now, he is slowly gaining power. Of course, the idiots at the Ministry are too thick to see this, and this set a large threat." England explained.

"Yes, but how does this affect any of us, aru?" China inquired skeptically.

"Well, Voldemort is attempting to take over the world, so if he is to kill of enough people in Britain, then he would gain control of it, meaning he would be my boss. This would give him the knowledge of us, and make it easier to accomplish his goal." The residents of the room shivered at the villain's intention.

Germany spoke up first. "So you mean to say that…"

"Yes. We would all be working under one boss, an evil one. Who knows? He might get rid of the countries now and make one huge society, killing us all.

"And what do we do to help?" Canada asked.

"Good question. Now, you remember the baby, Harry Potter? Well, he is in school now at Hogwarts and is the one destined to kill Voldemort. I will turn each of you into students so we can spy on him and keep him safe. "England said, making the mass of nations groan in protest.

"But I don't want to go back to school!" America whined.

"Well, think about it, anyways! How long has it been since each of you was in any sort of school, outside of training?" England snapped.

"It is true. Even though training is very important, it would be important to go back to school, even if it is to protect some bratty kid from being slaughtered." Germany said in his forceful manner, making all men go quiet in thought.

"He's right." Canada said quietly.

"I agree with the nearly invisible blonde one-aru." China pointed toward Canada, receiving an agreeing a nod from Russia.

"You mean Canada?" America asked, being the only one who noticed his brother regularly.

"Who-aru?" China said, confused.

"Canadia, the one sitting right here." America gestured toward Canada, making him sweat-drop.

"You know, you don't have to be so enthusiastic all of the time, Al." He said, frustrated (well, as frustrated as he can sound). "You also pronounced my name incorrectly." He added under his breath.

America scoffed, "Of course I have to be enthusiastic! I don't want my bro to be invisible!"

"You really, truly, have the best intentions, America." Canada replied, shaking his head.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Who would like to go?" England asked, setting everybody back into the previous conversation.

"I'm going! We get to learn magic that, up until now, everybody thought was a piece of Britain's (very extensive) imagination!" America shouted. Receiving a glare from the Brit.

"I'll go to Angleterre's school, but I would have gone this year, anyways." France said.

"Oh and why's that, Frog?" England snapped back.

"Why, have you forgotten, the Tri-wizard Tournament is this year!" France clapped his hands together and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Angleterre, you must remember things like this"

"Damn it all." England said under his breath. "Who else?" He asked, voice louder this time.

"Me- aru."

"I'll go because Yao-Yao is going" At this China backed away considerably from the Russian.

"Pasta!" Italy shouted.

"Just take that as a 'yes'. I'll go too, by the way." Germany said.

"I will go, too." Japan quietly raised his hand, not wanting to be left out by his friends.

"Same with me." Canada called.

"Okay, your appearances will be changed to make it look like you are fourteen. I'm going as a teacher, because I know way too much about the Wizarding world to be a transfer in their first year at Hogwarts." England replied. "Now, as France reminded me, this year there is a… competition of sorts.

"Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, a school run by our very own France over here, meets up, this year at Hogwarts. Three students are chosen, one from each school, and they battle three nearly impossible the first to complete each task get the Tri-wizard cup. In between each challenge are several days put out for the competitors to rest and, in some cases, heal before the next one.

"Now, I'm telling you all of this so that you will be careful. I don't know that age restrictions this year, but if a normal wizard tries to participate under age, they are found out by an age spell. You however are not actually fourteen, therefore you can pass through the age barriers, and so what I'm really trying to get around is, be careful." England said seriously, before leading the group to a room that had gone unnoticed until now. The interior was dark and full of loose paper and books. A strange design was drawn on the floor.

"Okay, now, if I will have you all stand in the middle of the spell circle on the floor, we can get started." England clapped his hands together, looking around the group.

"What's this going to do to us?" The ever-persistent America asked.

"It is a complex aging spell. I could have just used my wand, but, being nations, it could have led to serious disaster. This spell will ensure that the conditions of your countries will stay the same, but you will appear to be younger." England explained, receiving a nod of understanding from the group. A smirk suddenly adorned his face. "Alright, then. Let's get started."

**An hour later** **China's POV**

We all walked out of the strange spell room considerably younger (all except England). I myself hadn't felt this young in literally AGES!

Looking around, England was looking nostalgically at America, no wondering; he was remembering when the nation was still his colony. France had that same look toward a patch of thin air- no… wait, it was Canada! Japan looked like his younger self, too. I was about to lose myself in memories, too, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yao-Yao looks so cute when he is little, da?" I swiveled around to face probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen (besides my panda, of course). 'Russia looks so young, plus, his clothes were so baggy on him, and his scarf covered most of his mouth- NO! I can't be thinking these things, he's still Russia, even if I do want to hug him now.' I thought, speeding up to get my thoughts away from the adorably young Russian behind me. I ended up walking beside America.

"Dude, China. Why is England staring at me like a creeper?" He whispered to me.

"He is probably remembering you as a colony, aru." I muttered back. Over the years, America and I had come on to pretty good terms, and help each other out when need be.

"Oh, I thought he was just being creepy." America said.

"Well, how would you feel if your former colony randomly looked like his colony self again, aru?" I asked him.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it like that." America admitted.

"You never do, Al." Canada walked up, saying.

"Yo, Canadia! Haha, you look so small, bro!" America laughed.

"It's Canada, not Canadia." The blonde said under his breath.

"Why do I have to go to your puny little Hogwarts; my beautiful beauxbatons will be there anyways, no? I would go there, young or not." France pouted in front of me.

"Calm down. It would be suspicious we were caught talking to you if you were at you normal age, aru." I told him distantly.

"Hai, China is right." Japan said, but besides that, remained silent.

America continued talking to Canada, but I stayed silent, watching England. I know how he felt; having to see his former brother so young must bring back memories. I felt that way about Japan, too.

I almost lost myself in memories again, if it wasn't for Romano. He slammed open the door, first in anger, than in surprise.

"Ciao, brother!" Italy waved to his twin.

"Feliciano? Why do you look so young?" Romano asked, still confused.

"England did it with magic!" The North Italian exclaimed, bubbly as always.

"He WHAT?!" Romano screamed, noticing the Brit flinch at the volume. "How could you do this to my brother and his 'friends', you English piece of crap?!"

"Gosh, stop yelling. We did this voluntarily, because Britain asked us to." Germany replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yeah! We need to help England save the world!" Italy added.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Romano, we have school supplies to purchase." England smirked at South Italy's befuddled face, leading the group of 'fourteen-year-olds' out of the door.

"School….. Supplies?" Romano confusedly asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY everyone, SO SORRY for the long wait. I promise I will try to speed up the next chapter. As well, I will post a revised version of the first chapter, because I reread it and mentally cringed out it's bad writing.**_

_**As you all know, I don't own hetalia or Harry potter**_

**China's POV**

We all looked at the pub in front of us skeptically.

"Are you sure THIS is the way to a totally awesome wizard world?" America gestured toward the rickety building of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, it is. I have been here many times before, for you information. I should know how to get to the wizarding world." England snapped back".

"Just trust him, Al. He's the only one of us who knows this passage." Canada said dismally. I'm pretty sure he is just about ready to give up all hope in his twin.

"Thank you, Matthew. Now, if you will all follow me this way, we can get your supplies." England led us into a dimly lit room mostly inhabited by old men sitting at a bar and in the occasional table.

The man working at the bar noticed us, and called out to England, "Oi, Arthur! Haven't seen you 'round lately."

"It's good to see you too, Tom. I'm here to get Hogwarts supplies for these nine." He gestured toward us.

"Ah, got some new students, have we?" Tom replied, scanning over us with a strange expression.

"Yes, they're for a transfer program being held this year." The Brit remarked, "Now, it has been wonderful chatting, but I am on a time gap." He waved toward the bartender, and led all of us into a small side room. In front of us was a brick wall.

"Alright, now. Stand back." We all followed his orders, taking about two huge steps back. He took out a stick (maybe a wand?) That was tipped with a star. Using the wand (?), he tapped out a combination on the wall, which rumbled _open_.

"Wooooow." We all took a gasp of awe. Right in front of our very eyes stood the most magnificent road ever. It was completely cobblestone, with amazingly colored buildings lining the sides, filled with the most outrageous things. I swear, one window featured FLYING brooms!

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, children." England smiled.

"Children?!" I spat at the English country. "I will have you know I am MUCH older than you, aru!"

"I am very aware of that, Yao, but to others, you look fourteen, and I appear to be in my twenties." England replied.

"Oh, okay, aru." I huffed, crossing my arms poutily.

"Alright, now, Francis, Ivan, and Yao, please get into a group. Former Axis Powers get into a group, and Alfred, Mathew, and I will get into a group. If we split up, this will get done much faster." England instructed

"Right, aru!" I agreed everyone else quick to do the same. I wasn't excited at all about my group, though. France could be a pervert sometimes, and I was currently debating with myself whether or not I should hug Russia.

We split off, anyways. The first place my group decided to go was to get our robes made. We walked along the curving paths, until we saw a shop with a colorful sign reading 'Madame Malkin's Robes'.

Remembering this as the place England told us to go, France led us inside. A few minutes after we entered, a bustling old woman led us to the back room, where there was already a girl getting her robes made.

**Hermione's POV**

The strangest trio of boys I'd ever set my eyes upon entered the shop.

One had black hair that was held back by a ponytail and jagged bangs. A bright red silk Chinese- style shirt had sleeves that reached several inches past his fingertips. Overall, he looked very . . . feminine.

The tallest of the group had short platinum blonde hair and was wearing an oversized coat and scarf (even though it was summertime!).

The last of the boys had shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair. His outfit consisted of a blue military- looking suit with an elbow- length cloak over it. The suit matched his azure blue eyes very well.

The first to notice me was the boy in the red shirt, who turned towards me and gave me a short bow.

"Ni- hao." He said cheerfully. "My name is Yao."

"Hello, I'm Hermione." I said back, finally catching the attention of the other two, who had been quietly bickering.

"My name is Ivan." The tall one said. His voice was sweet, yet a little unsettling at the same time.

"Bonjour. You can call me Francis." The last one said in a thick French accent. In fact, they all had accents. Ivan's was Russian, and Yao's was probably Chinese, since he had used a Chinese term for 'hello'.

"Do you all know each other?" I asked.

"No, well, sort of, aru." Yao stated.

"We are all in a transfer program at Hogwarts from around the world, da?" Ivan explained, moving towards Yao, who took a few steps in Ivan's opposite direction.

It feels as if these three have known each other MUCH longer than transfers from the opposite ends of the world should, but I didn't press them.

"Oh, this is the first time I've heard of transfers into Hogwarts. I'm a student there, myself." I said instead.

"We are going into the fourth year along with five other students. A new teacher will be there, too." Francis stated.

"Really? Where are they from?" I went on.

"Germany, Japan, Italy, America, and. . . Uh. . ." Yao started. "Where's the last one from, aru? Who is he, even?"

"He's Mathew, from Canada! Seriously, Yao." Francis scoffed. Crossing his arms in a disappointed way.

"Oh, right, aru!" Yao exclaimed. Then, turning toward me, he finished, "and one from Canada."

"Well, this year will be interesting, to say the least." I said back.

"You can be sure it will." Francis muttered under his breath, not meaning for me to catch it. What did he mean?

What was up with these new students?

**Normal POV, w/ the former Axis Powers**

"Ital- Feliciano! Hurry up!" Germany shouted at the bubbly Italian, who was flirting with some wizard girls.

"Coming Ludi!" Italy called. Germany face-palmed. It had been an hour, and Italy had already come up with an embarrassing nickname for him.

"Don't call me that, Feliciano." He said instead.

"I see the book store up ahead, Ludwig- san." Japan stated, pointing toward a tall building. Through the windows were rows upon rows of old books and new books alike.

Japan entered the shop first. He recognized the scent of an antique shop mixed with the aroma of paper. Altogether, it was a pleasant smell. He was so entranced with all of the books (and in attempt to find at least one manga series), that he accidentally crashed into a girl, bringing them both to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you." Japan helped the girl to her feet.

She pushed her bright red hair behind her ear before saying, "It is quite alright. I'm Ginny Weasly. You?"

Japan bowed, saying, "Kiku Honda. I'm here to get my books for Hogwarts."

"Hey, Jap- I mean Kiku! Who're you talking to?" Italy's voice came from behind the Japanese 'boy'.

"Oh, there you are, Feli-san. This is Ginny." Japan gestured over to Ginny who waved.

"Ve-, Ciao, I'm Feliciano!" Italy waved back, and then turned toward Japan. "Hey, Jap- I mean Kiku, I forgot which books we're supposed to buy."

The conversation was interrupted by another redhead (presumably older) walking up next to Ginny, saying, "Bloody Hell, Ginny, don't run off like that . . . Who're these guys?"

"Ve~. You guys have the same accent as Arthur!" Italy said randomly.

Japan face palmed. "That is because we are in Britain, Feliciano."

"Oh, right! I forgot." Italy giggled.

"These are Kiku and Feliciano." Ginny said to the redhead. "They're going to Hogwarts."

The redhead looked at them. "I haven't seen you guys here before."

"We're transfers into the fourth year." Japan explained, just as Germany came in.

"Feli! Kiku! I was looking for you two. I got lost in the crowd." He explained.

"Ve~. Ger- Ludwig is here!" Italy ran to the German, tightly hugging him.

"Get off of me, Feliciano Vargas!" Germany snapped, the Italian completely ignoring him.

"Ve~" Italy said, releasing Germany from the death grip.

"Anyways, we were looking for the fourth year books, could you help us?" Japan turned away from the scene, used to this occurrence.

"Yeah, Ron's in fourth year as well." Ginny said.

The redhead, Ron, stepped forward, saying "I'll show you to them."

He led the trio to a row of books, pointing out the different textbooks.

"Thank you, Ron." Japan said, bowing.

"Uh, it's alright." Ron said vaguely.

"Ve~, okay then. Bye-bye!" The Axis Powers left the two Weasleys to gather their books and move on to another shop (Japan had also found a wizarding manga, and bought the entire series, surprised to find that the cost of manga in the wizard world was much lower).

"Strange lot." Ron muttered to Ginny, who nodded.

**Iggy's group, Iggy POV**

"Iggy, I'm hungry!" America whined.

"Shut up, you git! You had a burger on the way here. Seriously, Alfred!" I said back, sighing. There was no satisfying this boy's hunger for junk food, was there?

"We still have to buy your wands, and then we can join up with the others and be on our merry way!" I said.

"Fine." Alfred pouted.

"Um, guys? I think we're at Olivander's." Canada tugged on my sleeve to catch my attention.

"Wha- Oh, thanks, Matthew." I led the two boys into the old shop. The inside looked much like an old bookstore, except there were little wand boxes filling the shelves instead of books.

An old man shuffled out from behind a shelf, noticing his customers.

"Long time no see, Olivander." I smiled at him. His face showed confusion at first, then recognition.

"Arthur Kirkland! I haven't seen you since you bought your wand! How's you wand, by the way?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"It is fine. I'm just here to get the wands for Alfred and Matthew here." I gestured to the impatient looking American and quiet Canadian behind me. He noticed the two boys and narrowed his eyes, concentrating.

"Uh, dude? Why're you staring at me?" America asked.

"Alfred and Matthew?" He asked to himself, and then turned toward me. "Didn't they go to Hogwarts years ago?"

America looked taken aback. "Did not!"

"I- i only remember Francis teaching me!" Canada spluttered.

Ignoring them, I said. "Yes, they did. I had to turn them back into kids for business matters. Now, I believe I gave you their wands when they gained independence from me, so I was wondering if you still had them."

Olivander was in thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I do believe I still have them."

"Thank you." I said.

"Iggy! What was that about?!" America yelled.

"Well, before you gained independence from me, you were students at Hogwarts. When you left me, you left your wand as well. Now, if a country loses his or her wand, they forget everything about the wizard world. Matthew only remembered what Francis told him, for example." I explained. "And, Olivander is the only human I've told the whole country thing about, so I could trust him with the safekeeping of your wands."

"Ohhhhhhh." The twins both said.

Soon enough, Olivander came bustling back in with two boxes. One was decorated with the American flag, though it was nearly completely faded out. The other was the same, except with the Canadian flag.

Handing each wand to each designated country, he said, "Even if these were your old wands, they might not work with you now. It has been a long time. To test this, just give your wand a little flick of the wrist."

Tentatively, America took out his wand, which was a dark brown and decorated with little carvings of stars- 50 of them.

"Oak wood, Eagle feather core, 10 inches, very flexible." Olivander said subconsciously.

Slowly, America flicked the wand at a nearby shelf. I was ready to duck away if something flew out, but instead, a soft glow came out of the wand's tip, increasing in intensity.

Once the glow had gone out, Alfred breathed a small, "Wow." This reminded me so much of the last time we came here. America had had the same reaction and, miraculously, it was the first wand he'd tried out!

Now, Canada pulled out his wand, which was lighter than America's and had a small maple leaf etched into the side. He flicked it, and the same thing happened to him, leaving him with the same expression as his twin had had.

Olivander clapped his hands together happily. "Wonderful! I'm glad to see they still work with you two."

"Great, how much will that be for you, then?" I asked, pulling out my wallet that I'd recently refilled with wizard money.

"Four Galleons is all." Olivander replied. I dropped the gold coins onto his desk.

"Alright, here you go. It's been lovely seeing you, Olivander. Now, we must be going. I have a feeling we need to catch up with the other transfers." I said, herding America and Canada back through the door, waving to Olivander on my way out.

"Galleons? What kind of junked up currency is that?" America asked loudly, receiving a few looks from passerby witches.

"It's what wizards buy thing with Gold Galleons are of most value. Under them are Silver Sickles, and below that is the Bronze Nut." I explained.

"Still sounds weird to me, right Mattie?" Alfred said.

"You better not agree with him, Matthew Williams." I said to the Canadian.

"I wasn't going to. Don't worry Arthur." He quickly replied, though I could hear the lie in his voice.

"Arthur! Alfred! Matthew! Over here!" An annoying, young Frenchman's voice cut through the air, cutting into my eardrums quite unpleasantly.

"Well, you didn't have to shout it, Frog!" I yelled back, quickly finding the Chinese. Russian, and Frog himself standing rather close to us. "You're about two meters away from us!"

"You know how Francis is, aru." China said back to me boredly.

I noticed that China was standing on the left of the Frog, while Russia was standing at his right. Once in a while, Russia would move closer to China, who would back away from Russia with, what was it, a faint blush (?) on his face.

I guess making nations younger was having an effect on all of us.

"Anyways, let's find the Axis. It's almost dinner time and we need to get some rooms at the Leaky Cauldron before ten o'clock." I said, leading the pack of children to where I could already make out the form of a certain happy Italian skipping toward us. Germany and Japan were close behind.

"Ve~ Ciao, Arthur!" He said as we approached.

"Come on you three. We need to eat!" America said loudly. "Oh, yeah, and get a place to stay for the night." He added. Alfred, then, turned toward me and whined, "Why can't we stay in a 'muggle' hotel, Iggy? Everything here is so outdated and old."

Several other countries agreed.

"Fine, if you are all willing to give me everything you bought today to keep for the night, we can stay at a muggle hotel. I still don't trust you all with the handling of magic until we get to the school." I said after m a moment's thought.

Grumbling, the 'children' all handed me their supplies, which I put into a small bag that I had put the interior expansion charm on (like Hermione's bag in the 7th book).

"Well, come on. We can't just stand here forever" I said, guiding the group of small countries back to the Leaky Cauldron and, finally, out into the muggle streets of London.

"Ugh, finally! I have internet reception!" America exclaimed.

"There should be a hotel near King's Cross Station, where we will board the Hogwarts express tomorrow. We can eat there." I explained, walking toward the direction of the large train station nearby.

Suddenly, all of the younger countries stopped dead in their tracks, seeming to have realized something horrible.

"Wait, we're in London, which is in Britain." America said slowly.

"Well, yes. Of course, you git." I rolled my eyes at the boy's shallowness.

"This means that we'll have to eat at a hotel in London, aru." China said with the same tone as America. I knew where this was going.

"We're going to have to eat British food!" Italy screamed, clinging to Germany tightly in a scared manner. Now, everyone was freaking out.

People were looking our way skeptically, finding it strange that one man was supposedly taking care of nine obviously ethnically diverse (If the clothes didn't give it away, the accents did) children, who were on (or past) the verge of tears at the thought of eating British food.

"Oh, be mature! You are seriously acting like a bunch of 14 year olds right now." I sighed, while they straightened themselves out, afraid of losing their pride.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to a hotel so we don't end up sleeping on the streets for a night." I began to walk away, but I noticed that nobody was following. Instead, they were standing, huddled up, talking in whispers.

"Alright, what is this all about?"

**America's POV**

"Alright, what is this all about?" I heard Iggy ask skeptically.

The group un- huddled and Canada spoke up.

"W-well, don't you have a house in London? We could just stay there tonight."

"How would you know that?" England crossed his arms.

"Umm, America and I were your colonies. We lived with you." Canada shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, I forgot you were my colony. Sorry, Canada. Well, if you don't mind having to share beds, than I guess we could stay there." England said. "At least I wouldn't have to pay for multiple rooms."

"How many rooms are there, aru?" China asked.

"In my house I have … four extra bedrooms." Suddenly, I remembered the bedroom that Mattie and I stayed in as colonies.

"Oh! I call my old room!" I waved my arm frantically around. This received more strange looks from random citizens

England sighed. "Okay, America. Let's just get there."

We walked about fifteen minutes until we got to an ancient looking, rather large house. Just the sight of the house brought back happy memories. Of course. My memories did not include there being a large city just ten minutes away from the front porch. I was the first inside, running up the staircase to my old room.

I burst open the door, to find quite a surprise. The room looked exactly the same as it had when I was a colony! The walls were painted a pale blue color, and a window let in an abundant amount of sunlight. Two beds were set parallel to each other, each supporting Canada and my flags. Not the modern ones, no, our OLD flags.

Mine had the same thirteen stripes, but the Union Jack shone proudly at the corner instead of the (way more awesome) 50 stars. Canada's had the same corner Union Jack, but the rest was red and there was a coat of arms- like emblem in the center.

I know that, even though he was still a colony, Canada had moved into his own country not long after I had. Canada hadn't gained independence until around WWII.

"Al, our room looks practically untouched!" Canada mouthed my thoughts.

"What are you two so shocked about, aru?" China's skeptical voice sounded from the top of the staircase.

"Oh, well, when Canadia and I were Iggy's colonies, we shared this room." I gestured to the room. "I'm just surprised that England kept the room like this for all of these years."

"Yeah. It's weird, eh? I thought Arthur would've renovated the room when Al gained his independence." Canada said, once again speaking what I was thinking.

"America, Canada, and China, come back downstairs!" Iggy yelled from the first floor.

"Coming!" We yelled running back down the stairs.

In the living room, I saw everyone but us three sitting on couches. I sat down on a spot next to England on the corner of a couch.

"What's up?"

England gave me a look. "Well, America, There are currently nine more people in this house than normal, and I have only four extra bedrooms."

"Oh." I said.

"So, we need to make some sleeping arrangements. First off, who is comfortable doming together?" England asked. A couple of hands went up (basically, Italy, Japan and I).

Iggy sighed. "Okay, I'll be assigning rooms myself then. America. You and Matthew will get your old room."

"Who? Oh, yeah! Sorry Mattie!" I said, momentarily forgetting about my brother.

"It's okay." He mumbled.

"Next, there is a room across from Alfred and Matthew's room, which China and… Russia sill sleep in."

China gained a look of horror, whilst Russia simply smiled and said, "Da!"

The room collectively shivered.

"Okay, Germany and Italy will be in the room next to that, so that leaves…

France with Japan. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Japan." Arhur said. The Asian nation nodded at him in understanding.

"Alright, my room is at the end of the hall. Rules are, don't destroy anything, and NO going into the basement."

The smaller nations nodded.

"America, I see your fingers crossed!"

"No you don't."

"Git." England rolled his eyes before adding, "I'll be in the room at the end of the hall if any of you need me. Food is in the refrigerator, don't be afraid to cook anything."

And with that, the English nation turn on his heel and walked down the stairs, probably towards the basement.

"Why are we not allowed down there, aru?" China asked.

"I don't know, I never went down there." Canada said. France nodded in agreement.

"All I remember is that on multiple occasions, something would explode and Iggy would make me get him a bucket of water to put out a small fire that had started down there."

"Maybe he tries new recipes down there?" China asked.

"He could be practicing dark magic to overthrow his enemies, da?" Russia asked. The room grew silent

Japan, in his anime mindset, silently agreed with Russia.

"And why would he do that, Russia?" Germany asked exasperatedly.

Ivan just shrugged.

'Stupid Commie.' I muttered under my breath.

Canada gave me the 'don't bully, Alfred!' Look.

"Well, I'm going to go eat something." I said, walking to the kitchen, so as to get out of the conversation which was getting increasingly awkward.

As it turned out, not ALL of the food Iggy had in his fridge was pre-made, so France and I decided to start his food stock anew and "relocate" what England had cooked (this was on behalf of the rest of the guests, of course). After that was over, I threw the trash bag as far from the house as possible without it going into the street and (probably) exploding.

"You'd better not be throwing away my food!" Came an annoyed shout from the basement.

France and I eyed each other. "No, we're just cooking, is all!" I shouted back to him.

"Alright, you'd better not be lying!"

We ignored the last statement and turned towards Canadia.

"Hey Mattie, ya mind making some pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure, Alfred." He replied, almost subconsciously starting to take the right ingredients down to make them. I'm serious, Mattie's got a problem with those things.

Getting bored, I chose to go back up the stairs and inspect my and Canada's bedroom again.

Sure enough, there was not a single difference (well, besides maybe the fact that it smelled like tea, but the entire house smelled like that, so who cares?). Upon closer inspection, there were the same familiar scratches and markings on the bedposts, of which Canada's included multiple light brown, differently-textured spots I could only assume was Maple Syrup he'd snuck into bed as a midnight snack. Heck, England had probably not even touched the room in many years.

Because of my new stunted height, I had to drag my old stool over to the bookshelf in order to reach for my old favorite books. They seemed like the only things that had been moved, because I clearly remember having kept them on the shelf in which I could be eye level with them.

As long as I could remember, Iggy kept his boring old person books on the top shelf.

Even the clothes in my old closet were the same. I'd have to bring this up next time I saw Iggy.

"AL! Pancakes are done!" Canada shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted. Downstairs, everyone was sitting around the dining table, eating heaps of the stuff. The spot next to Canada's was empty, excepting the stack of pancakes in front of it, so I sat down with everyone.

Canadia was to my left, while Japan sat uncomfortably at my right. Across from me, France was talking to Italy about art or something.

Japan and China were arguing, and Russia was eyeing everyone strangely. Germany glared back.

The commotion gave me time to sit back and think. Yes, actually think! I'm not stupid. I can have my moments, but normally my 'stupidity' is really my creative flow overpowering the other stuff. And a bit of ADD.

So, basically, I'm re-going to a school that I don't even remember going to where they study MAGIC. To add to that, my old caretaker seems to have a clingy side to his past. I really have some questioning to do with England once this is all over.

Then something hit me. "Wait." I said. The commotion stopped.

"How're we going to explain to the other countries where we're going? I mean, once they find out, it will be hell for us to calm them down."

"That is a good point, America." Germany replied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." France said.

"I guess so." I replied.

As we all started to eat our pancakes again, a loud shout came from the basement followed by a loud crash. We all jumped in our seats and turned towards the basement door. A very angry looking Brit emerged from the stars.

"The bookshelf fell over." He explained. "I think what I was looking for is in my storage closet." He grimaced I guess that his storage closet is much like mine, meaning that we look like hoarders.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, just some history books that I need for Hogwarts." England replied.

"I can help you find them." I said, before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth."

"Me too." Canada said.

"Well, alright then. You two, come along." England said.

Then, France stood up, as well, a smirk adorning his face. "I would be happy to-"

"NOT YOU, FROG!" England shouted. Much to England's annoyance, France laughed and retreated into the kitchen.

"Very well~" were the blonde's words.

"Whatever. Come on." England gestured up the stairs, towards a door opposite that of my room. "Now, only look for the books, okay? I will not allow any snooping around my personal belongings."

Canada nodded, while I muttered, "Fine," before England opened the door. The room was just like mine, in a sense. It was dimly lit by a few dusty windows, and filled with stuff. The only difference was that it smelled like tea, and that the Union Jack was everywhere.

"Okay, since you two are smaller, I will have you in the farther corners of the room, whilst I will look through these boxes in the middle."

I gave a mock salute, which resulted in an annoyed look from Iggy and a laugh from Matthew.

I picked my way to the left of the room, whole Canada attacked the right.

The guy could have at least made a little PATH or something, right?!


	3. a needed update

Hello readers! I would like to pull you away from the story for a quick notice! I recently got into a few other anime **but do not fear**, I rewatched the entire series of Hetalia and I will pump out anther chapter as soon as possible!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING**

**P.s. i just realized that my last chapter left off at a REALLY weird place. i probably posted it at like 4:00 am or something. ill fix that ASAP.**


End file.
